SIMPSON PORN SCENE 1
by scooby823945
Summary: WAYLON S IS GAY SO HE ASKED THE SIMPSONS FOR ADVICE


**"You sexy thing, sexy thing. I believe in miracles…", sang the radio along with a happy Homer, driving home from work. He parked the car and entered him home. The kids were watching TV and Marge was taking meals out of the oven. Having heard the door close, she shouted "Kids! Diner!" That night, the Simpsons were having chicken, except Lisa of course, who was having tofu.**

-So then, Bart said, Mrs. Krabapple turned to the board and I used my last elastic to hit her glass of coffee, which made it tip and fall over our exams. I guess we'll have to do it again, but now, I know what to study.

-And you, what did you do?

-We received the notes from our last exam. I got an A++… but of course, Alison had an A+++. Stupid Alison, Lisa said under her breath.

-Oh, Homer started, by the way honey, Mr. Smithers is coming to visit us tonight. He says he wants to talk about something important concerning the family. He didn't mention what though.

***

Later that evening, Waylon Smithers arrived. They all sat in the dinning room, except Maggie who was sleeping upstairs.

-Ok, as I come here, know that this doesn't concern your job at the power plant. This is on my own terms. Even Mr. Burns doesn't know. Actually, this might be the one thing he doesn't know about me.

They all looked at each other, meaning "yeah, that and the fact that you're gay."

-I come with a proposition. I've interacted quite often with your family and find it quite charming. On my time off, I built a company, Snurb Corporation, which is registered and legal. Officially, it researches pharmaceutics products, but it never saw the light of any medical stuff. Actually, it deals with underground pornography.

He waited until their obvious shock passed. They always are, he thought, but they always see the light.

-I very well understand your reaction, but believe me, it's not as bad as it sounds.

-Get to the point, said Bart.

Waylon took a deep breath before blurting out the whole truth about why he was there.

-Homer, I would like you and your family to make pornographic videos.

Marge's voice covered the rest: WHAT?!

-I understand your concern Mrs. Simpson, and…

-And nothing! I want you out of my house, NOW!

-Please, if you would just let me explain.

-Homer, show him the door. She didn't shout anymore, but her voice was ice cold. Homer had rarely seen her so angry and he knew the best was to obey, for the time being at least.

-This way Mr. Smithers.

Homer followed Smithers to his car.

-Well, I've got your wife's answer, but what did you thing, Homer?

-I don't know… how much does it pay?

-5000 dollars for your first movie, if it's what I'm interested in.

-5000?! That's a lot of money!

-And easy money too… Look, I see your wife in the window looking at me and quite frankly, I'm scared of her. Here's my card, call me on my beeper anytime, day or night.

Smithers slipped a card to Homer before taking off in his red convertible. Homer hummed while looking at the card, reading: Waylon Smithers, CIO of Snurb Corporation.

That night, when everyone was sleeping, Marge went down to the kitchen for a glass of water. She couldn't sleep due to her thinking so much. She heard hernagging voice repeatedly saying "No", to an invisible Smithers, along with how immoral it was, against the law and the bible… However, behind that voice was another one, smaller, telling her she never had any fun, that it could be an easy income. Marge was so self absorbed that she didn't hear Bart come in.

-Hey mom.

-Hi sweetie. Why are you up so late? You have school tomorrow.

-I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about… homework.

-Homework?

-Well, maybe it's about Mr. Smithers.

Bart served himself a glass of water before sitting down in front of his mother. They just sat there, silently except for the sips of water, lost in thought for a moment.

-What do you thing about this, asked Marge.

-I can understand why you don't want to.

-But what do you think?

Bart took a drink of his water, not looking his mom in the eyes, uncomfortable.

-Why don't you ask Lisa? She has an opinion on everything.

-Because I want to know your thoughts. Bart took another nervous drink, still not looking her in the face.

-Well I… suppose… it would be alright.

He didn't look at her, but he felt her eyes. Mad eyes? Sad eyes? She took a sip. Her little boy was becoming a man.

-How, asked Marge, amazingly controlling her voice to keep it neutral, how would this be alright?

-You're mad, aren't you.

-I'm not mad, I'm just… concerned, as Smithers said. Concerned for all of your well beings.

-Well, the way I see it, it would bring the family together in a fun activity and we'd be paid for it.

-What about the law? What if we get caught?

-Ask Smithers. You didn't leave him much time to explain himself. I'm sure if he does this, he must have a good backup plan.

Bart got up and returned to his room. Marge just looked into the darkness. Maybe… he was right. In some twisted way, what he said was true. What is they did do it? Would it really be better? First thing would have to be talk to Mr. Smithers, and then choose.

Marge went back to her room and returned to bed. Homer wasn't asleep. She knew because he wasn't snoring, and because a Snrub Corporation card was left on her pillow.

***

The next day, Marge confirmed with Lisa, the only who hadn't given her opinion yet, if she was for or against it. Lisa gave her the big thumbs up, having herself already considered the matter. If any doubt was left in Marge's mind, it all left with the confidence in Lisa's voice.

That day, none of them could concentrate on their tasks, which obviously didn't change much for Bart). Marge even had to get cookies at the store because she burned hers. And finally, the time came. Smithers rang.

-Mr. Smithers, welcome back. Please come in.

-Thank you Mrs. Simpson. I suppose that means you've reconsidered my proposition.

-I really much apologise for all this. I overreacted. As for your proposition, we'll have to talk first. This isn't something to take lightly.

-Right you are. And don't worry about yesterday, it's natural that you want to protect your family. It only shows that you love them very much. And besides, I've seen worst. Don't ask me what, but believe me, I've seen worst.

-Please, let's sit in the living room.

The cookies were already on the table. Marge offered drinks to which everyone answered milk, except beer for Homer.

-Now that we are settled, let's begin with the questions. First, did you ever have problems with the law?

-No, none at all. When I started this, I knew the law would be big concern. I managed to bribe the judge and get him in my pocket. Quimby jumped at the idea of making movies so he's on my pay list and the mayor is just happy with the extra "tax" money Snrub brings to the city. It's taxed higher, but it's worth every penny.

-Who has access to this, asked Lisa. Is there danger for my reputation?

-Only people who produced at least one movie have access. The distribution is made in the country or world wide, which is at the discretion of the people producing it. The people who see this are like you. I'm associated with a world wide group and let me tell you: every detail has been checked and rechecked. There is a reason why they stand since the early 50s.

-Who are "they" exactly?

-I'm sorry, I can only tell you as much as I already have. But they are so powerful that they have influence over the president, and not only of this country.

-Mr. Smithers, said Homer, please tell us about the five grand.

-Well, since you are new, you can only go as high as 5 thousand dollars. However, later movies can bring up to 20 thousand.

-What will be expected of us?

-Three scenes, a normal first timer. I would like to see every family member at least once, including Maggie, but the most important is to see all the kids. An infant must be present in every scene. I want a clear shot of everything, so you'll usually need a cameraman, although some have made wonders with a stable camera. As for the rest, you may have the type of sex you wish: vaginal, anal, oral, masturbation (even though that isn't worth much), hetero, gay and lesbian.

Smithers fell silent and no one added anything. They were now all convinced that this would be a good thing, a great thing even. Everyone turned towards Marge.

-Well Mr. Smithers, she said, where do we sign?

***

Later that night, after their new boss left, Marge, Homer, Bart and Lisa sat at the table, their new video came in the centre and a notepad and pencil in front of Lisa.

-Ok, Marge said, if we are going to do this, we need a plan.  
-But why honey? We never needed a plan before,

-This is a video that will be seen by, hopefully, tons of people. I want to get it right. What should we do as a first scene?

-How about Homer taking Lis' in the butt?

-But why, said Marge.

-I don't know, because she's playing her saxophone.

-Or maybe I could come home sad because of a bad grade and dad would cheer me up. Actually, Bart could cheer me up as well.

-Now there's a good idea, approved Marge. Put it down as scene one, well, if everyone agrees…

They did and after planning the four other scenes, they prepared the camera Smithers had given them. Everyone went into place.

-Ok, places everyone. Lights, camera and… action!

***  
Scene 1  
Lisa gets a bad grade

Lisa opened the door and ran up the stairs, crying, and slammed the door to her room. Bart came in right after.

-What's with her, asked Homer.

-I don't know but she was crying all the way on the school bus. I tried to ask her but she wouldn't tell. She didn't look like she was physically hurt though.

Homer and Bart went up and knocked on Lisa's door. They only heard muffed sobbing on the other side. They slowly opened the door. Lisa was on her bed with her pillow over her head.

-Lisa, what's wrong?

-My life is ruined.

-Why so honey?

She took a sheet of paper and gave it to Homer. It was a report card and she had an F in history.

-Oh Lisa, I'm sorry. But you know, your life isn't finished because of that. You'll have other grades and I'm sure you'll have an A+ on your next history test, an A++ even.

Lisa sobbed softer now, but still kept her head hidden. Bart then approached her slowly and put his hand on her red dress.

-I know what would cheer you up.

He moved his hand downward and under her dress to her private parts. He started rubbing through the softness of her panties. Even from under the pillow, he could hear her moans. He rubbed softly, sensually, until he felt wetness. Bart then proceeded to remove the panties, to which Lisa didn't object. He slowly pulled, making the silky undergarments slide, which made Lisa giggle a bit. Bart then took the pillow and lifted it from her head.

-I want to see your face.

She was still face down, but she turned her face to her brother, nodded and turned on her back. He put the pillow under her head.

Bart returned to her love lips and entered a finger between them, probing the wetness with tenderness. He entered a second and started pumping rhythmically in and out of her. He moved on the bed and added a breast massage from under her dress to the finger fuck. Lisa had her eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, panting and moaning with each thrust and rub.

-No more Bart. I want YOU.

Bart removed his hand and removed his shirt, shoes, socks, pants and underwear in a few seconds, leaving only a nude golden boy to be admired by his sibling… and their dad.

Homer was still in the room, looking at his kids and holding his crotch area while jumping from one foot to another. Bart turned to his sister.

-Do you mind?

-Only if you do.

-Homer, why don't you come here and unwind.

He didn't need more encouragement and so he too undressed, while Bart helped Lisa remove her clothing. He then put his erect member at her pussy and thrust completely in.

-Homer, you'll have her ass.

Their father got on the bed and put his own hard member, a bigger and hairier copy of Bart's, at Lisa's rectal entrance.

-Don't go in dry! Don't go in dry!

Homer had never done ass before. He asked his daughter to "please give it a few licks, for lubrication". Lisa passed her tongue all around Homer's big maleness, which sent a shiver down his spine. Bart still didn't move and waited for his dad to bumfuck his sister. He reasoned that even though this was great, THAT would be better. So Homer returned to the hole and poked the entrance. He grabbed her young hips and slowly entered her. She was less tight then he would of imagined, but he still could well feel the flesh taking hold of him. Bart started pumping in his sister, which Homer copied. The sensation was all new and highly exciting for all three of them. Lisa had never felt such passion, the love of a boy and a man, family, pushing their love in her every crevasse at the same time. Homer had never felt such tightness around his cock, since he had never done any fucking in an ass, much less with a child. Bart could feel the energy Homer was putting into the act, the rubbing of his dad's dick on his own, through Lisa and his ass rubbing against his father's chest.

Finally, Homer let out a shout as he let his warm cum flow to Lisa's inners. Bart and Lisa came soon afterwards, almost at the same time, drenching their sex organs with each other's sweet sweet juice. Bart let himself hug and kiss Lisa, which still in her.  
-I love you Lis'.

-I love you Bart.

-And I love you both, Homer said, also in Lisa and hugging them both.

-Thanks for cheering me up.


End file.
